the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Because I Love You
"Stay away from me!" "I know what you are." "What? A monster?" "No. Beautiful." The Blurb Ashpaw was always afraid of herself. Framed for murder at a young age, she became an exile, and an outcast. But after meeting Duskpaw, she begins to change her mind about what she really is. But old habits die hard, and soon, she turns on her new friend, becoming the monster she feared she was. What can kindle the flames so that they live? Ashpaw doesn't know, and is getting blood thirstier by the second. And despite all the evil she's gone through, Duskpaw still loves her. Can Ashpaw put things aside, and try for a happy ending? Or will the love be short lived, and dangerous? Prologue "I will survive this." "You don't understand! I'm innocent! I swear!" Cats flanked around her, as a small gray she-cat tried to run, but there was no escape. A large tom charged forwards, his dark eyes full of anger, "And yet, you have his blood on your paws. Found at the scene of the crime, watching him die. Does that not mark a killer?" The she-cat cried, "He was my brother! Why would I kill him?" The tom glared at her, "That is the question. But you, Ashpaw, are banished from EmberClan. You are a traitor, and to walk this territory is out of the question. Go!" Anger flared in Ashpaw's eyes, "You're all fools! I've never killed anyone! But mark my words, you'll regret this!" Then she fled off into the night. The tom snarled, but watched her leave, "Clan dismissed! The traitor has been disposed of." Cats scattered, until a white she-cat walked up to the leader, "Oakstar? What if she really innocent?" Oakstar growled at the she-cat, "Snowshade, you're the medicine cat. You don't defend traitors!" Snowshade's eyes narrowed, "Or, you've just condemned an innocent cat to death!" With that, the white she-cat stalked off, furious at her leader. Ashpaw must be innocent. There's no way she would kill her own brother... would she? As Snowshade climbed to her den, she spotted Skyfrost. The she-cat looked haunted, and she would neat heal quickly. Of course she's upset! She lost both her children today. The gray she-cat spotted the medicine cat, and seemed to read her thoughts, "Both Birchpaw and Ashpaw are gone. They were made apprentices hours ago. Now... they're gone." Snowshade nuzzled Skyfrost, both she-cats sad at the lost Clanmates. But neither were truly convinced that Ashpaw was innocent, nor did they believe that she was a murderer. Neither were sure of the truth, or what would happen to EmberClan. ~ Ashpaw stalked through the trees, anger pulsing through her veins, "Why me?" she said aloud, "Why did they target me for murder?" As she crossed the territory line, it began to rain. Desperatly, she dove for cover, and eventually shletered under some roots near a maple tree. Despite still getting wet, Ashpaw kept her head high, "I will survive this." But deep in her heart, she wasn't so sure. Still, Ashpaw stayed in the roots, her heart set on getting revenge on EmberClan. "They cast me out for no reason. Why would I kill my brother?" Ashpaw mewed to herself, her eyes beginning to droop. Yawning, she lay down in the sopping ground, and fell asleep. The rain still covered her fur, soaking her in due time. Ashpaw didn't give up though. She stayed in the roots throughout the night, eventually just not feeling the rain. But if she knew the hardships of her future, maybe she would have gone further that night. Escaped EmberClan entirely. She could have saved herself. But instead, she chose to live a life of love, loss, longing, and fear. All because she loved the one forbidden apple. Chapter One ~Ashpaw~ "I'm not afraid to kill you." I stalked through the forest. There was no point in looking for prey. I wasn't hungry. But following a scent gave me something to do, instead of just sleeping. There was a thrush above me, but I ignored it, dead set on catching this squirrel. I hadn't been hungry in ages, but I had to keep my strength up. Once I caught it, it was easy to drag back to my den. I'd made a nest under the old maple tree, and had been there for a long time. I'd stopped counting a long time ago. As I rooted through my nest, looking for thorns, I realized that was becoming repetive. Realize I sleep too much. Go hunting, even though I'm not hungry. Remove thorns from nest. Sleep. This was boring, and I could feel my claws curling. In a way, I missed EmberClan. I didn't get to do very much, considering I was exiled the day I was made an apprentice. But I always dreamed of going on patrols, and fighting for my Clan. The most I got from here, was fighting the crows that wanted to settle in my nest. I saw my mother, Skyfrost, once after my exile. She was sitting by the river, grooming herself. I lived in the open field, and woods beyond the river, so it was easy to spot her. She never noticed me. Probably didn't want too either. Every cat in the Clan was convinced I murdered my own brother. But it didn't stop my heart from panging. I saw other patrols too. Giddy apprentices, with stern warriors. Sometimes just a cat on a hunting trip. But I never called out, and they never saw me. Why would I want their attention? They all want me dead. I began to ponder what I could do here, in my new life. It was... lonely, and I hated it. But I had no friends. The only other cats, besides EmberClan, were the hostile rouges, and the kittypets. CoalClan and FlareClan too, but there was no way I'd ever to go them. That would be worse than making friends with a kittypet. To help myself think, I went for a run in the field. The grass had yellowed with age, but it made for good running. And then... I crashed. "Hey!" I yelled, "Watch it!" A brown tom jumped back, clearly afraid, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" I snarled, "Who are you?" The tom winced, "I'm Duskpaw. EmberClan apprentice." EmberClan, huh? "Get off my territory. I've delt with too many EmberClan cats." I spat. "Wait!" Duskpaw mewed, "Can I get your name? I mean, it's only fair." I narrowed my eyes, "Ashpaw." "Ashpaw?" He mewed, "That's a Clan name. Who are you?" I rolled my eyes, "I told you. Ashpaw. Yes it's a Clan name. No, I'm not part of a Clan." He paused, then mewed, "But then... why do you have a Clan name?" Does he ever give up? "I... was exiled. When I was an apprentice." I muttered. He gapes, "For what?" "Murder." I mew, "I'm not afraid to kill you." He stumbles for a moment, then mews, "What? I've never heard of this story." "Are all you toms this dense? I was exiled for murder! Get that into your head!" Duskpaw draws back, "An apprentice? Kill someone?" I glare at him, "Yes! At least, that's what your foolish fools of a Clan think. I'd never kill my own brother!" "Your brother?" His eyes widened, "That's crazy! I've never heard of anything like this." I groaned, "Well, now you know. Now leave. Or I will be sharpening my claws on your bones." He nods, and starts running. But just before he gets out of earshot, he mews, "Goodbye Ashpaw! I'll see you soon!" Idiot. But as I return to my nest, I realize it was rather nice to see someone else. At least he didn't hate me. Though I admit, I am a little surprised he's never heard of me. I thought that everyone would teach the Clan to be terrified of any Ashpaw's, and to kill them right away. This makes me wonder, and no matter how much I try to push it away, it keeps coming back. How long have I been gone from EmberClan? Chapter Two ~Duskpaw~ When I returned to camp, my head felt fuzzy. Who is she? I'd never seen her, or even heard her name before. Just as I reached camp, I could see Swiftheart looking around. When she spotted me, she scampered over, looking rather peeved. "Where have you been?" She hisses, "You're supposed to be battle training with Darkpaw! She's been waiting for you!" I gulp, "Sorry Swiftheart. I just took longer than I thought I would." My mentor mutters, "Whatever. Just go train with her now. Finchfeather and I will keep and eye on you." I nod to her, and run off towards the black apprentice. She turns to me, her green eyes glimmering, "Hey! I was worried about you!" She mews, "I thought you wouldn't come back." "Of course I came back!" I mewed, "Who do you take me for?" "It's fine." She mews, "You're here now, so why should I worry?" Together, we head into the clearing. Even though Darkpaw's not quite as good as me, she wins today. I don' know why. Maybe I let her win, maybe I was unfocused. Why though? What's bothering me so much. It comes to me rather late at night, as my mind is falling into sleep. Despite my lack of intertia, it makes sense. It's Ashpaw. Something about her is bugging me. The fact that I've never heard of her? That she was accused for murderering her own brother? Maybe it's that she exists at all. I decide to go visit her tomorrow. I need an explanation. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Personal Category:Coming Soon